


The Fancy Restaurant

by jojosiewa



Series: MCYT Short Stories [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Crafting Dead
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, aaaah im fucking dyiiinggg, cute shit, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosiewa/pseuds/jojosiewa
Summary: Gray just wants Xavier to be happy and he gets a surprisingly romantic idea.





	The Fancy Restaurant

Xavier pushed the door open with enough force for it to swing all the way and hit the wall. Gray, who was resting on the bed, jumped at the noise and gazed tiredly at his boyfriend. Xavier looked very angry, though his eyes softened a bit when he saw Gray there. “Woah, Xavier, are you okay?” Gray asked, blinking a couple times.

“We thought we had an idea to make a functioning cure, and we got so close and we’ve been working on that idea for a long time and my hopes got really high and then it decided not to WORK!” Xavier rambled as he wrestled off his jacket and threw it to the ground. “We did so much for nothing. And my head hurts.”

Gray sat up and moved over. “Oh, Xavier, I’m sorry,” he said, holding out his arm. “Come here.”

Xavier kicked off his shoes and laid down facing Gray. “What if we never figure it out, Gray. I don’t think I can do this forever,” he whispered, and Gray put his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I can’t imagine, and I don’t even want to pretend I understand the kind of stress you’re under. All I know is you’re very smart, very handsome, and I’m gonna do my best to try and make you happy, because you, Xavier White, are worth more to me, and everyone else, than a cure. Got it?” Gray raised his eyebrows, and Xavier cracked a smile. “There it is. Can I have a kiss?”

“Yeah.” They kissed briefly and then Gray got up to turn the lights off. “I hate how busy we are. And I hate how we can’t go out on an official date, or anything, because of all this,” Xavier said as Gray walked back in the dark, pulling the sheets over them both and settling into a comfortable position. “I know I sound like a snob, but I miss the dinners at the restaurants and the walks in the parks and picnics, and all that. I remember on every single first date I would take them to the same restaurant, it’s down on what is now one of the most walker infested areas in Atlanta.” Gray’s mouth opened, and he stared at the ceiling. “I know routine goes out the window with these things and I truly do not need a restaurant to be happy with you but I just- it’s what I always used to do.”

“I get it,” Gray said, shaking off his odd trance and rubbing Xavier’s back in a soothing circular motion. “Try to fall asleep, don’t worry about all that, don’t worry about anything.”

“Hah, that’s a good one.” And then Xavier was silent.

\----

Gray woke up before dawn. He usually did, and for the past month he’d waited for Xavier to wake up an average of two hours later, but that particular morning Gray had to organize an urgent meeting. Xavier was out like a light and Gray slipped away, praying some people were awake.

The moment he closed the door to the room, Jin stumbled out of his own, his hair unruly. “Gray what’re you doing?” he mumbled, still half asleep. “I need coffee.”

Gray gasped and walked up to him. “Jin, perfect, I need your help. I need to cheer Xavier up and I need to hold a quick meeting,” he said, and Jin grunted.

“So he told you about the idea we had that backfired on us. Could you cheer me up too?” he said, and Gray gave him a pleading look. Jin glanced at Xavier’s door for a moment, and he sighed. “How can I help.”

\----

Xavier woke up a little earlier than usual. He reached out to Gray’s side of the bed, and his eyes shot open when he felt only the sheets. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked around the small room, seeing no sign of Gray except a box filled with some of his clothes and a spare pair of boots. Xavier sat up and swung his legs off the bed, rubbing his eyes and recalling yesterday’s major frustration. He sighed shakily and got up, putting on his shoes and opening his door.

Jin was there. “Xavier,” he said, an oddly determined look in his eyes. “I want to hang out with you.”

Xavier blinked. “Outside the lab? Are you in denial?” he asked, and Jin shrugged.

“I don’t really wanna work right now, personally, not after yesterday. I bet you don’t want to either. We barely hang out outside of trying to make a cure and I want to spend time having fun with my best friend. If that’s okay.” Jin was talking really fast and Xavier thought it a little odd.

“Okay. What do you suppose we do?” the Professor asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Avoid Gray at all costs, Jin thought. “Uh.”

\----

“Do you know where Gray went?” Xavier asked as he delicately pulled out a Jenga brick from the now wobbling tower that was sitting on the laboratory table. Both he and Jin hesitated, waiting for it to fall, but it didn’t. Xavier smiled contently and put the brick on the top.

Jin shrugged. “All I know is he held a meeting bright and early, went out on a supply run, and doesn’t want to be bothered when he gets back,” he said, and he paused in the middle of his turn, holding a brick half-out of its spot. He looked at Xavier. “You worried?”

Xavier shook his head. “Maybe a little. It seems like a drastic turn, I hope everything’s alright with him,” he doted, and Jin put the successfully removed brick on top of the tower.

“Look. The guy’s pretty busy, and even if I think that it’s kind of a dick move to leave when your boyfriend is down,” Jin’s voice got mumbly at the end of that part, “I’m sure he has a good reason. It’s your turn.”

“God, I missed talking to you about normal people things,” Xavier scoffed, and he tried to flick a brick out with his finger. It worked, but then they both gasped as the tower fell over, sending the small wooden bricks tumbling down, some falling onto the floor. Xavier cursed and they both laughed it off.

The lab door suddenly opened, startling them. A young marine stood at the door, staring for a moment. “Uh. The Major told me to bring you both lunch because you work so hard, and, he’s sorry he can’t see you right now, Professor. So I have sandwiches,” he said, awkward. The three of them wallowed in silence for a couple seconds before Xavier cleared his throat.

“Well now what are you waiting for kid, bring them over! We have a busy schedule over here!” he exclaimed, and the marine shuffled over, placing the wrapped up sandwiches down on the table. “Thank you.”

“No problem, uh, sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s okay,” Jin said. The marine left, and once the doors closed, Jin snorted, and then they both burst out laughing. “We have a busy schedule over here!” Jin mocked, accent and all. Xavier doubled over, his face reddening. “We’re playing fucking Jenga, X!”

Xavier shook his head and grabbed his sandwich. “I love you, man,” he said, and Jin grinned.

“Love you too.”

Xavier’s smile faded. “Gray’s back, huh,” he said, and Jin frowned.

“Hey. He’s just busy. He really likes you, we both know that,” Jin reassured, and Xavier nodded. “What next. I found a puzzle in the basement, and it has dinosaurs on it. I’m pretty sure it’s meant for ten year olds.”

\----

“Oh look at the time,” Jin said, watching the clock tick to eight pm. “Hey, Xavier, could you come with me for a minute?” He stood up, and Xavier tilted his head.

“Why?” he asked, following Jin out of the lab. Jin said nothing more, he just grabbed Xavier’s arm and pulled him to the front. “Jin, what the hell is…” Xavier stopped when he reached the small lounge area. Jin was smiling so wide behind him as he stared.

A white cloth had been thrown over one of the small, two person tables. On the table was a small candle, a glass with a rose in it, two sets of plastic utensils, napkins, and two empty wine glasses. Standing by the table were Ghetto and Nick, one holding a bottle of red wine and the other holding two pieces of paper. “What the hell,” Xavier whispered.

“Ready to sit down?” Gray’s deep voice made Xavier jump and turn around. He immediately opened his mouth and flushed red. Standing there was Gray, hair neatly combed, wearing a slightly tattered gray suit.

“Oh my god?” Xavier looked Gray up and down and scoffed. “What the fuck is happening?”

“I’m taking you out on a date,” Gray said, putting a hand on Xavier’s shoulder. “Since we never really had a first date, because of everything.”

Xavier looked at the setup, and then at Gray, and then at Jin. “Is this why you wanted to hang out all day?” he asked, and Jin shrugged.

“I don’t know was it?”

Xavier gave Jin a look, and then he turned to Gray. “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” he breathed, putting his hand on his chest. “Oh god I’m not dressed nice enough.”

“You’re dressed fine,” Gray reassured, and he led Xavier to the table, pulling out a chair for him.

“Oh good lord,” Xavier said as he sat down. Gray walked to the other side and sat down as well. “Gray, this is why you’ve been gone all day?”

“Yeah, I was out on the town, with the help of Nick and the others. We managed to find all this stuff. I just figured something like this might make you feel better. Make you laugh a little, too. It’s really ridiculous, I can’t even believe im doing it,” Gray said, and Nick handed them each a piece of paper. It read, “MENU -- 1. Ramen Noodles.”

I-Is that-” Xavier paused to giggle. “Is that the only menu item.”

“Yep!” Nick said. He pulled out a pen and a notepad. “So what would it be, sir?”

“Um,” Xavier laughed. “I’ll have the ramen.” He looked at Gray, who was gazing at him with affection in his eyes.

“Make that two,” Gray said, and he smiled at Xavier. Xavier smiled back, looking down at his hands for a moment.

“And would the happy couple like some wine?” Ghetto held out the bottle like a beauty guru holds out makeup, one hand behind the bottle and the other holding it.

“Yes please,” Gray said, and Xavier said the same. Ghetto poured them both a glass of wine, and then he and Nick left the two alone. “So, are you having fun?”

“Immensely.” Xavier nodded, looking around. “You did all this for me? It must’ve been difficult, finding everything.”

Gray scooted his chair closer. “Yeah, a little, but, when I got frustrated I just thought of you, and, I kind of just, remembered your smile. And I decided it was worth a little pain,” he said, reaching across the table and holding Xavier’s hand. “You mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Gray,” Xavier said, squeezing Gray’s hand. “God, I’m so dull. I can’t believe I thought you were avoiding me. Well, you kind of were, but for a good reason. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Xavier. I’m sorry I didn’t see you all day, I really wanted to do this,” Gray said, kissing Xavier’s hand and letting go. “Your happiness is one of the most important things to me.”

Xavier felt tears begin to well up, and his eyes got watery. Gray noticed, and held Xavier’s hand again, this time with both of his own. “I’m okay, honey,” Xavier reassured, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m really happy.”

Gray rubbed his thumb over Xavier’s hand. “Shark is making the ramen fancy, by the way. I don’t know what that means but that’s what he said. And AK helped me pick out a suit.”

Xavier let out a chuckle. “How the hell did AK help you pick out a suit?” he asked. “It looks so nice.”

“Whatever he told me to get I got the opposite,” Gray said, and Xavier laughed. The two looked at each other, both of them breathless. “You’re gorgeous,” Gray whispered, his pale eyes wide with wonder.

Xavier shrunk under the compliment. “You’re breathtaking,” he said back, and for a while they just sat like that, gazing into each other’s eyes, both so happy they were there.

\----

“That ramen was oddly good,” Xavier said, his fingers intertwined with Gray’s and both their arms swinging back and forth as they walked. They were in the small patch of grass and trees that the barricades encompassed by chance.

“Yeah, it was fancy ramen alright. My compliments to the Shark.” Gray stopped and faced Xavier, moving his free hand to Xavier’s waist and pulling him closer. “So? Have a good day?” he asked.

“I feel so loved,” Xavier said, and he leaned in. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course Professor White, of course.” The two kissed, and Xavier rested his hand on the side of Gray’s face, feeling the stubble. When the kiss broke, Xavier hugged Gray. As Gray returned the embrace, he said, “You’re so smart. You’re too good for this world.”

“I still don’t believe it when you say you aren’t good with words. You’re a filthy liar for that, Major,” Xavier chastised, kissing Gray’s cheek and pulling away from the hug. “You, Gray, are amazingly talented in everything you do. You’re a great leader and you have to be smart for that. So no more calling yourself dumb, either.”

“Alright, alright,” Gray said, and he kissed Xavier’s forehead. “I’ll cave.”

“You better, handsome,” Xavier teased, leaning on Gray and wrapping his arms around him again. “I had a great time. Thank you so much, I really needed this. Didn’t know you were a romantic.”

“It’s a hidden talent, really,” Gray boasted. “I even made you cry.”

“Okay, watch it."


End file.
